Rain
by crimsonwingedkitten
Summary: Ok an Aussie Song in a Mew Mew Power Song Fic...Hope you like :D:P Read and Review ZxE


Ok Elliot and Zoey story here, you probably guessed already...--'

But I have used an Aussie singer, he's really good...

Well I think he is...

Anyways

Enjoy

Oh i don't own Mew Mew Power or Rain by Anthony Callea

Rain

Elliot opened his curtains in the early morning, the sun shone in and bounced off his blonde hair and blue eyes.

Elliot heard familiar laughter and he looked out the window and to the public pathway, and there she was, Zoey Hanson, red hair and brown eyes shining in the sun as she laughed with her boyfriend, Mark.

Elliot frowned, what did that brown haired environmentalist have that he didn't?

Well, he was nice to Zoey that was one, and I suppose Zoey had her eyes on a guy that cared about the environment.

But Elliot did? He was helping to save the world, protecting the environment in a way he was sure no-one else could.

But he pushed that thought aside and closed the curtain, turning on his radio.

A man on his selected station spoke. 'We now have the song Rain by Anthony Callea the Australian Idol runner up.'

Elliot was interested. _'Since when do they play Aussie music?'_

I remember when we met

Before I was invisible

I thought I played it hard to get

Pretend I'm unapproachable

Elliot was confused by the song, it seemed to be very personal and close in his thoughts. Like the man knew how he was feeling.

But he shrugged it off and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower taps, striping off he stepped under the warm liquid, and let it run through his hair and down his bare skin.

When he was finished he turned the taps off quickly and dried himself off before walking back into his small and empty bedroom and got dressed, into his white pants and decided to sit around upstairs for a while and see where the song went, it seemed to pull him in, and wanted him to listen, and he couldn't turn down the invitation.

But somebody else came along yeah

And took the chances that I missed

Stuck on the side lines I keep thinking

Elliot sat on his bed, leaning against the wall, shirtless, as usual, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he replied lazily.

Zoey stepped in, and she blushed.

Elliot lazily reached for the black tank top that lay on the floor and pulled it on, this happened so often he didn't even need to be asked.

"Uh Elliot?"

"Yeah?" he asked looking at her from the corner of his blue eyes.

"I was wondering that maybe I could, you know? Have a raise?" Zoey asked.

"I dunno." He replied.

"Well, why don't you know?" Zoey asked started to get a bit ticked off.

By now Elliot seemed to know the song and he ignored her question and sang along with it, knowing that he was making her angry with him.

There she goes fallin' like rain

No I don't get to hold her tonight

Fallin' like rain

I was pushed to the back of the line

Even though I need her love

And crave her touch

I guess I wasn't fast enough

She's fallin' like rain

Just not for me

Not for me

(No, no)

"Elliot? Are you doing this on purpose?" Zoey asked.

"I dunno, am I?" Elliot asked.

Zoey moaned and turned to leave, when she heard Elliot's bed creek as he stood, she turned to him, her brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"You know Baka Strawberry? You shouldn't complain." Elliot said ignoring her yelling at him never to call her 'Baka Strawberry' again, and he continued. "You're lucky I don't take anything from your currant pay-check, but if you ask me any more, I may start to take money off."

"But, oh come on Elli, why are you always so mean?" Zoey asked.

Elliot hid his blush by turning his back to her. Elli was the nickname she had started to call him recently, and it always made him blush, he'd never been nicknamed by a girl before, his mother maybe, but never another girl. Not even the other Mew's called him Elli, just Zoey, which made it worse.

Zoey pouted and gave him her big puppy dog eyes, Elliot turned from her as she jumped around and in front of him.

"Come on Elli, you know you can't resist me." Zoey cooed sweetly jumping up and placing her hands onto and around Elliot's neck so that she could try and suck up to him.

"Get off me Zo." Elliot said trying to untie her hands from his neck, being unsuccessful. "Come on Zo. I need to go and work." He nearly pleaded to her, hiding his blush with his hair.

Zoey giggled at her successful attempt to annoy Elliot. "I'll let go if you give me a raise."

"If you don't let go I'll kiss you." Elliot threatened seriously.

Zoey however, didn't hear his seriousness and giggled clinging on tighter.

Elliot spun Zoey around and pressed his lips against her's softly.

Zoey went wide eyed. He was serious. Zoey screamed and jumped back.

Elliot looked slightly hurt, but he hid the rest of what he showed inside, which really killed him. "I tolled you I'd kiss you."

Zoey touched her lips and ran from Elliot's room.

Why I took the longest road

I'll have to plead insanity

It's like my pride put on a show

And didn't sell a single seat

The song was practically writing out what Elliot was thinking, he heard the mews down stairs start to mouth him off, no doubt about what he had done to Zoey, but he tolled her, he warned her. And she didn't even notice that her ears and tail had come out, he had to laugh, she was so immature that she couldn't control her cat genes, but then he felt something on his head, he went to touch it, and he found black kitten ears he looked behind him and his worst fears had happened, he found his grey and black cat tail.

"Wesley!" he called.

Wesley ran up the stairs, the fear in Elliot's voice telling him something _really_ bad had happened, Elliot was always calm. "What's wrong?" he asked stepping into the room.

"This is what's wrong." Elliot said holding his tail up.

"How?" Wesley asked trying his hardest not to laugh.

"I dunno, but, I know I'll get some remarks from the girls." Elliot said.

A fly flew in and landed on Elliot's left cat ear, and it twitched.

Wesley couldn't hold it in much longer, he burst into laughter.

Elliot glared at him as he found a cap and put it over his ears then grabbed a jacket and tied the arms around his waist, hiding his tail in the hood. "I'm gonna go and see what's wrong."

Elliot walked past Wesley, who was still laughing, and out of his room and bolted down the stairs, attempting to dart into the lab before the girls noticed him.

"Elliot Grant come here now!"

'_Damn.'_

"I said come here!" Corina was not happy.

Boy was he in for an ear full.

"Why did you have to be so mean to Zoey?" Corina asked.

"I uh, listen, can we talk about this later?" Elliot asked a pleading look seeping into his eyes.  
"Why should we talk about this later?" Corina asked.

"I just found something, and I need to find out how it got there and why it's there." Elliot replied.

"Yeah sure, well guess what? It can wait." Corina said grabbing his arm and pulling him to a chair.

She pushed him down and he winced slightly, he had sat straight on his tail, and it really, really, _really_ hurt.

"How did _that_ hurt?" Renee asked.

"You have no idea." Elliot replied moving his tail under his jumper.

"What do you have a tail or something?" Kiki asked.

"You wouldn't know."

"I bet he does!" Kiki exclaimed snatching the jumper.

'_Crap.'_

The girls gasped.

"He has a cute little kitten tail." Kiki cooed and started to play with it.

Elliot glared at them and his tail started to sway back and forth in anger.

The girls giggled.

"Oh, I wonder why he has a hat on." Kiki asked taking it off.

Elliot shot his hands up and covered his ears up with his arms.

"He has kitten ears too!" Kiki exclaimed.

'_Should have gotten rid of that monkey **ages** ago.'_

Zoey walked around and scratched behind Elliot's right ear which he had been unable to cover properly, he started to purr. Zoey giggled and continued to scratch his ear.

Elliot slowly calmed and leaned in towards Zoey, wanting more. He then realised what he was doing and shot away. "Get off me." He said.

"Little bit of a late reaction Elli." Zoey said grabbing his tail and stroking it.

Elliot snatched his tail from her hands and held it to his chest. "Would you girls just let me figure out why this happened?" Elliot said standing.

"No." Corina said pushing him back down.

He sat on his tail again. "Ow, careful."

"Look Elliot, why did you hurt Zoey like you did?" Renee asked.

"I warned her." Elliot said. "And she didn't take me seriously."

"He warned you?" the mews looked at Zoey.

Zoey smiled sheepishly.

"Ok, case is closed." Corina said. "Back to work."

"Hey where's Wesley?"

"He's in my room laughing his head off." Elliot replied standing up and scratching his ear. "Man these things get itchy."

"Nah you don't say." Zoey said grabbing a cloth and wiping down a table.

"Zo, come with me please." Elliot requested.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"Well I know that when you get nervous, or excited, you're ears and tail come out, so, maybe something happened to me when I kissed you." Elliot said walking with her to the lab.

"Oh, but, they weren't out when I left." Zoey said.

"Well, yours were."

"I know they were, I saw them in the hall mirror."

Elliot chuckled and sat down at his computer desk, sitting on his tail, again. "Ow."

Zoey felt sorry for her boss, she knew how much that hurt. "Elliot, you have to remember, all you have to do is just pull it out then sit down, like, stand up." Elliot did so. "Look ok, just pull your tail out from under you while you sit down."

Elliot did so.

He waited for pain, but found that Zoey was right, it didn't hurt. "Thanks Zo."

"No problem."

"Ok so, when do your ears come out?" Elliot asked.

"When I get kissed, when I blush, when I get extremely excited…um, I dunno any others." Zoey replied standing beside him and playing with his left ear.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"No I Baby-Sit." Zoey replied.

Elliot scowled and tried to ignore the pleasure of the ear scratch cats love so much.

Elliot purred as he typed and Zoey giggled. "Is my little kitten happy?" she asked.

"I'm no one's little kitten." Elliot replied.

"Oh come on. You know you love this." Zoey said scratching his ear a little harder and faster.

"Zoey." Elliot moaned like a little child.

Zoey just giggled and left his ears playing with his tail instead.

Elliot looked at her in a weird manner, as if to ask her to stop.

Zoey just grabbed his nose and shook his head. "Your cute when your angry." She giggled.

Elliot pouted and looked into nothing.

"Just finish your work." Zoey said.

Elliot turned on the radio. And 'Rain' was on again.

"This song was on like ten minutes ago." Elliot said. "Oh well, I missed the end."

While I was talking in riddles

Someone else made perfect sense

Stuck on the outside I keep thinking

Zoey listened to the song, and looked at Elliot, he seemed to look at the radio with a weird look, he seemed to feel the same as the man singing.

"Elliot? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Elliot asked.

"Oh you just seem really, I dunno, stressed, and you keep on looking at the radio like you know how the singer is feeling." Zoey replied.

"Yeah well, sometimes I do." Elliot said looking into Zoey's brown eyes.

Zoey saw a lot inside of Elliot's blue eyes, she saw pain, loneliness, and most of all love. But why? And tears had started to well up inside them.

Zoey brought her hand up and cupped Elliot's left cheek gently. "Don't cry Elli." She pleaded.

Thick tears started to fall down Elliot's cheeks and some washed into Zoey's hand.

Zoey bent down and kissed them away, her mother-ness coming out in her. "Come on, you're sixteen years old." She said. "You shouldn't cry." Tears started to well up in her eyes, seeing another person cry always made her cry. "Please don't cry." She pleaded.

"I can't stop crying." Elliot said.

Zoey sat down on Elliot's lap and he buried his head into her chest, Zoey let him do so, and she cuddled him and scratched his ears trying to make it all better.

There she goes fallin' like rain

No I don't get to hold her tonight

Fallin' like rain

I was pushed to the back of the line

Even though I need her love

And crave her touch

I guess I wasn't fast enough

She's fallin' like rain

Just not for me

Not for me

(No, no)

Elliot fell asleep in his tears, cuddled up to Zoey who was scratching his ears.

Wesley walked into the Lab and Zoey looked up at him. "Hey Wes." She said.

"What happened?" Wesley asked.

"He just, I dunno, lost it, he burst into tears and I comforted him, he's fallen asleep." Zoey replied.

"Alright. Here let me help you get him up stairs." Wesley said.

Zoey stood and Elliot shivered as the warmth he had was replaced was the cold emptiness he always had.

Zoey's eyes softened even more, if it was possible.

Zoey helped Elliot stand and found out he was one of those sleepers you could talk to, and you got an answer from.

"Come on Elli. We're gonna take you to bed." Zoey said in a motherly voice.

"But I don't wanna." Elliot slured in his sleep.

Zoey giggled at his childishness.

As they walked Elliot out of the Lab the mews looked at them weirdly.

"I'll tell you later." Zoey said simply.

Wesley and Zoey led Elliot up the stairs and they put him into bed.

"I'll tuck him in, thanks for your help Wesley." Zoey said softly.

"It was nothing Zo, make sure he's ok when he wakes up, I'm going out for the night, could you look after him for a while?" Wesley asked.

"I suppose."

Zoey closed the door after Wesley and turned to see Elliot sitting on his bed, he was, by now, half awake, but still in his sleep mode, his blue eyes were slightly opened and he was holding himself up.

"Alright Elli, time for you to get out of your normal clothes, you need to get into your Jimmi Jams." Zoey said.

Elliot didn't seem to understand.

"You're Pyjamas." Zoey corrected.

Elliot nodded and pulled out some pants from underneath his pillow and he showed them to her.

Zoey chuckled and shook her head, this was the side of Elliot she had never seen, and thought she never would see.

Elliot seemed to forget that Zoey was there and took his shirt off, but didn't seem to know where to put it.

Zoey blushed, but realised he was really sensitive at times. "Here, let me take that." Zoey said taking the shirt from his hands and placing it in the dirty clothes basket near the bathroom door.

By the time Zoey had turned around she found Elliot pant less, standing trying to pull on his PJ pants.

"Oh Elliot." Zoey had to laugh.

Watching a sixteen year old struggling to put on a pair of pants.

"Can you help me?" he asked sweetly.

Zoey saw that he was half dreaming.

"Please mum."

'_Mum?'_ Zoey realised. He was dreaming, and he thought that _she_ was his mother.

She couldn't wreak this. "Sure I will." Zoey said despite her blush.

Zoey helped him into his pants and he climbed into bed.

Zoey pulled his sheets and doona up to his neck line and kissed him on the forehead. "Have a good sleep." Zoey said walking towards the door.

"Mum?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you stay here until I fall asleep?" Elliot asked.

'_He's so sweet. But I can't, I have a date with Mark. I know' _"I would honey, but I have work to do, how about I come back sometime soon?" Zoey asked.

Elliot nodded.

Zoey walked over to the radio and turned it on, finding that 'Rain' was, once again, on.

She walked out of the room flicking his light off.

What do you do?

What do you say?

When the best thing has past you by?

Where do you go?

How do you know?

If she'll come back another time?

Zoey walked down the stairs happily. Her boss had just unconsciously shown her the side of him, the softest side, of his personality.

She walked out into the hall and the mews a little uneasy.

"What's wrong girls?" Zoey asked.

"Well uh. Mark just came, and he left this." Kiki said handing Zoey a little sheet of paper.

"He just left it on the table, and I thought it was a cheque or something." Corina said, "But when I read it, it was something else."

Zoey scanned the sheet, thinking it was a letter to say that he'd be right back, or he wanted to meet later. But it wasn't. Tears weld up in her brown eyes and she sat of the tiled floor as the tears fell over.

"We're so sorry." Renee said.

All the mews lowered their heads as Zoey sobbed and cried on the floor.

Eventually, Zoey scrunched up the sheet of paper and left it on the floor.

The mews comforted her as she stood.

"If he want's to pull out, then I already have." Zoey said walking into the café's change rooms.

The mews forgot about the paper and left the café, off to their various businesses.

As Zoey changed she heard the rain begin to fall, and she sighed, she looked up to where Elliot's room would be, just above her, she discarded the thought of going up to him, he'd probably have snapped out of his sensitive state by now.

She walked out and burst into tears again collapsing on a table near the door.

She's falling like rain

Fallin' like rain

She's falling like rain

Fallin' like rain

She's falling like rain

Fallin' like rain

She's fallin'

She's fallin' like rain

Elliot walked out of his room, knowing that he had hallucinated about his mother, he knew the voice was different, it was Zoey, he knew it was, was she really _that_ caring?

He walked down the stairs and found a little sheet of scruched up paper, he bent down and picked it up.

He unscruched it and read it, he nearly tore the paper to shreds.

It said:

_Hey Zoey_

_I'm sorry, but, I think we've out grown each other_

_I feel like you really don't wanna see me anymore_

_You always seem to be working or busy, _

_And when I do get to spend time with you_

_You always get a call from your boss_

_And I don't see you until lunch time at school._

_I'm sorry but_

_I've had enough._

_Mark_

Elliot dropped the paper as he heard someone sobbing.

'_Zoey?'_

Elliot turned the corner and saw Zoey hunched over a table, her head in her crossed arms, her whole body shaking.

Elliot walked over to her, and she sat up and turned to him in one swift movement, wiping her eyes.

"Zo." Elliot kneeled down beside her chair and pulled out a tissue, unused, and wiped her eyes. "Don't cry over him. He's not worth it."

"I know that. But. I dunno, it's like I'm crying for no reason. I loved him, but I didn't." Zoey said.

"What do you mean?"

Zoey took one look into Elliot's blue eyes and bolted out the café doors.

Elliot stood, she was gonna get wet.

The rain got heavier but Zoey didn't care, she kept of running back down the street, looking for her house.

When she found it she ran though the doors and ran up to her room, luckily her parents weren't home, so she didn't need to worry them with her tears.

She turned on her radio and for some odd reason; 'Rain' was playing again.

"What the…?"

No I don't get to hold her tonight

Fallin' like rain

I was pushed to the back of the line

Even though I need her love

And crave her touch

I guess I wasn't fast enough

She's fallin' like rain

Just not for me

Not for me

Elliot walked down the street, looking for Zoey's house, he knew he had to sneak into the house, so he got behind a bush and changed into Alto and bolted though the rain, and up a tree and jumped trees until he found Zoey's house, her parent's car wasn't there so he knew they weren't home.

So he jumped to the tree next to Zoey's room and watched her as she lay in bed, ripping up photo's of her and Mark. Drawing things on his face when she had done so, then threw the half with Mark out.

Elliot chuckled, he then noticed that she came to the bottom of the photo box she had, and all seemed to be of her and him.

He took this moment and opened the window and jumped in, scaring Zoey, and he changed into his human form.

"Nice photo's you have here." Elliot said picking one up. "You have heaps for me and you here."

"You know why they were at the bottom of the box?" Zoey asked snatching the photo out of his hand.

"Oh come on now, you know you don't mean that." Elliot said making Zoey face him by grabbing her chin.

"Oh you know I do."

"You don't Zo. And I figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Zoey asked.

"Why you loved Mark, but you didn't."

"Why then?"

"You loved him at first, but you started falling in love with someone else." Elliot replied.

"What? You're crazy."

"I'm not Zo, only a crazy man wouldn't go and see the girl he loves." Elliot said.

Zoey looked at him curiously, but blushed, her ears and tail coming out.

"Hello." Elliot said to the ears starting to scratch them.

"Get off my ears."

"Oh I'm only returning the favour." Elliot said.

Zoey blushed.

Elliot leaned into her and pushed his lips against hers. He pulled away almost immediately. "Thank you for being there for me."

"Hang on, what? You knew that…?"

"Yeah, I saw my mother, but your voice was still there, and I remember it." Elliot said. "I love you." He said.

"I…I love you too." Zoey said tears falling from her eyes.

Elliot smiled and kissed her again. Pulling away he hugged her tightly.

She's fallin' like rain…

By Cheetah Butterfly

Hope you liked it

Read and Review


End file.
